Genderless or Genderful
by IcyKitty
Summary: wouldn't you like to be stuck in your friend's body AND be trapped in a video game at the same time? XD Well come on it and make yourself at home! Just don't get confused over who's who.not main project


….

Yeah I actually decided to try and write a fanfic… if u can even call it that. psh anyways, here it is… so…. Enjoy? XP

Genderless or Genderfull?

Chapter 1: Intro

Anna, Seiku and Leon were playing Gauntlet on Seiku's new X-Box (the old one "mysteriously" exploded). Anna was on the floor, "clicking" the X button, Seiku was calmly sitting on the back of the couch, twitching her cat ears and kicking more butt than Anna was (boo hoo) and Leon had no idea what the heck was going on! He was sitting on the other side of the couch as Seiku.

"Yeah! Die stupid monster-thingamagigies!" Anna yelled at the TV. Seiku sweatdropped emotionlessly.

"Don't be an idiot, Anna, it's not like it will help," she said annoyingly. Suddenly all the monsters on the screen died along with their nests. "…."

"HA! In yer stinking catty toaster face, Sei!" Anna did the rock and roll sign and her character on the TV screen did a weird dance. Lightning flashed outside, followed by shaking thunder. Seiku had a growing vein on her head.

"Can we just get on with it already?" she said angrily. Leon's character opened a chest with a bomb and tried to run but got hit when it exploded.

"Poo!" he exclaimed loudly. Anna looked at him. "…. What?" She shook her head.

Suddenly the X-Box began to glow an eerie color and the trio could feel themselves being stretched out toward it, but just then…

"Aww, the lights went out," a voice said blankly. It was Saria (not from Legend of Zelda or nuthin') from the kitchen. "Oh well."

"Haha and we didn't even save!" Anna yelled.

"Can you quiet down?" Seiku asked.

"NO! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Argh!"

"Come on guys, relax!" Leon said sadly. Then he blinked (though no one saw) "Hey, I'm on the carpet now…"

"And I'm on the couch!" Anna yelled out.

"I'm still on the couch," Seiku shrugged without anybody seeing. Then the lights went on and Seiku screamed and fell off the back of the couch.

"GWAA!" Anna said in Leon's voice and ran behind the couch. "Are you okay?"

"….. Leon you're in my body!" Seiku jumped up and tackled him down. "…. Oh wait, this is good blackmail. :D" It was Anna's voice. Anna's body blinked and sweatdropped.

"Whaa?" Leon came over.

"……" It twitched its eye. "I'm in a freakin' male body." Seiku burst out laughing with Anna's voice and rolled off of her own body, laughing. Anna sweatdropped and sat up.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A GUY, YOU PLATYPUS!"

"…. Platypus?" Leon twitched. Anna just moved away…. Slooowwwly….

Suddenly Seiku stopped rolling and sat up. She rubbed her cat ears with her cat paw and groaned.

"TT Great, I'm blind… In the shock of the moment I forgot." The other two fell over. "What? I have short-term memory loss."

"And long-term memory loss," Leon leaned on the couch as he stood up. "You even forgot that you were eating when the food was right there!"

"I know, huh XD" Seiku laughed. "MY SKILL AND U CANT HAVE IT!"

"Whaa?"

"What's going on?" Saria came out of the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on a small towel.

"Nuthin," Seiku said bluntly, walked respectively back to the couch. "Anna's just being her usual ugly self." She was imitating Seiku's voice and character very well. Anna grinned dumbly and rolled around. Leon just sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Alright, play nice," she smiled and went back inside the kitchen.

"You are ugly, Anna," Leon said, smirking. Anna stopped rolling and kinda shot his own body (it's Leon in Anna's body!) a look. Seiku just laughed like an idiot.

The X-Box glowed again and Anna and Leon stared. Seiku couldn't since Anna didn't know how work her depth-in-a-black-background skill (Kitty: … yeah w/e). She just kept on laughing… And whoop! They were all sucked in right before the electricity went out once more.

Uhh… woohoo?

Seiku: too idiotic

TT moo sound in background oh shuddap.

Anna: runs around

Leon: u should calm down, Kitty… sweatdrop

Hmm, let me think…. NO!

Leon: ;;

Dun be such a girl, Leon.

Seiku: well he IS stuck in Anna's body… If I had a pity gland…. trails offshrugs

shrug w/e. um… hope you enjoyed this? ;; yeah lol. Fo' Shizzle! P

NOTE: to make it easy for all you potato readers, here's the body/mind list:

BODYMIND

AnnaLeon

SeikuAnna

LeonSeiku

See ya next time?


End file.
